One Big Mistake
by Ananoncallednonie
Summary: Pezberry ageplay and spanking with some humiliation kink on the side
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: another co-write with FaberryFanFictionLover so you know what to expect **

Rachel was on a mission. A mission to find Santana. She scoured the halls until she found the girl. She grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to a closet.

"Berry?" Santana asked as she shoved her in the closet. "What are you doing?"

"Being a slut," Rachel smirked.

Rachel stared lustfully into Santana's eyes before began kissing her passionately running her hand's all over her body and tangling them in her hair before pulling back and handing her slip of paper.

"Here's my number if you wanna come over later and punish me for being so naughty," Rachel said licking her lips

She walked away. Santana came by her house that night. She was carrying a bag with her.

"So I hear someone needs a punishment," Santana said, walking into the house. "Are your dads home?"

"No, they're gone for a month on a cruise," Rachel said.

"Good," Santana said. "Now sit down on the couch. My little girl needs to be taught a lesson."

Rachel scurried over to the couch smirking.

"Now, lay on your stomach," Santana yelled. Rachel did the task asked. Santana walked over and slapped Rachel's butt hard with the palm of her hand.

"You were a naughty little girl," Santana said. "Much too young for kissing and touching me. So I'm going to put you in your place."

Santana carried on the spanking until Rachel openly weeping like a small child.

"I'm sorry for being so naughty," Rachel hiccupped.

Santana got the girl into an upright position on her lap.

"It's okay, baby Mommy loves you," Santana cooed.

Rachel shot Santana a glare.

"What? I am not a baby Santana you are not my mommy," She spat.

"Does my little girl need another spanking?" Santana said condescendingly.

"I don't know what sort of thing you wanted out of this Santana but I want no part of it," Rachel said rising to her feet.

"Come back here, Rachel. If you don't, I'll call Quinn. And Quinn can watch me spank you," Santana replied. Rachel stopped in her tracks, weighing in her options. She turned back to Santana. She walked back over to her and sat on her lap.

"Good girl," Santana said. "Don't want you wetting yourself. Let's get you in your diaper."

Rachel gave Santana a terrified look

"a what? Santana this is all one big mistake, I thought that what I did in that closest today would lead to a hook up for tonight but it was just one big mistake," Rachel replied getting up again

"Come back baby," Santana said. "Come back before mommy decides you need another spanking."

"Nevermind what you want. Get the hêll out of my house!" Rachel yelled.

"Naughty language." Santana said, walking over and slapping rachel's butt again. "If you don't come lay down now, mommy will call Quinn to come watch."

Rachel shuffled over to the couch and laid down

"That's a good girl," Santana cooed.

She went to her bag and pulled out a fluffy white diaper with loony Tunes characters on the front. Santana went about removing Rachel's panties but Rachel squirmed on the couch below.

"Stop squirming," Santana bellowed. "Stop or I'll slap you in the àss even harder!" Rachel stopped squirming around as Santana put the diaper on her.

"Santana," Rachel breathed out.

"No." Santana said. "Babies speak small tiny sentences. They don't speak like adults. Wike dis, wachey. Understand?" Rachel nodded.

"Now, I think baby needs her baba," Santana cooed.

Santana situated Rachel on her lap and pulled pre-made bottle from her bag a brought it to Rachel's lips.

"Open up Rachey,"

but Rachel remained tight lipped and tried to fight against Santana's hold.

"Open up, now." Santana demanded. Rachel, in fear, opened her mouth and sucked.

Suddenly Rachel felt the diaper tighten around her thighs and warmth spread across her bottom. Once she realized that she wet herself she began to whimper and whine before bursting into full on tears causing some of the milk from the bottle to run down the sides of her face.

"Stop crying." Santana said calmly. "Baby, stop crying." Rachel continued to cry.

"Whats wrong?" Santana asked.

"I wet the stupid diaper!" Rachel screamed.

"Shh," Santana said. "First off, spanking after I change you. No big girl sentences. And I'll change you. You just have to tell me when you go potty, ok?"

Santana stood and laid Rachel on the couch. She removed the diaper and wiped her with some wipes before placing her over her knee and spanking her

"I sorry, I talk so big mommy," Rachel screamed hoping that it would make Santana stop.

"No talking during a spanking," Santana said, smacking Rachel harder.

"I sworry!" Rachel screamed.

"No talking!" Santana yelled back. She finished with one last hard smack then put the peed in diaper back on Rachel. "You can just sit there and wear your messy diaper and let your ašs sting. You are a bad girl."

Santana picked Rachel up and sat the sobbing girl on the couch before leaving her alone. Santana walked down the hall until she found Rachel's room.

"God this place is disgustingly perfect," she thought to her self.

as she looked around the pink room with floral printed wallpaper stuffed animals in every corner of the room and a plaque reading "daddy's little diva," hanging on one wall

"This place is a baby's room already!" Santana said. "It looks like a freakin nursery!" santana walked back into the living room to see rachel with her head down and whimpering.

"Your time out is over, hon," Santana said, laying Rachel down and changing her into a clean diaper.

"I sorry mommy." Rachel said.

"It's ok. Just be a good girl and do what mommy says," Santana said. "You're going to wear diapers to school. When you wet or crap in them, come find me and i'll change them. At night, we'll ride home together to here. You'll get a spanking and a bottle. Then I'll do what i want with you. Understand?"

Rachel whimpered a little and nodded.

"Now it's baby's bedtime," cooed reaching into the bag again pulling out a pair of fleece footie pj's

"Where the hell did she get all this stuff?" Rachel thought to herself. While Santana dressed her in the demeaning article of clothing.

Santana carried her to Rachel's bedroom. She laid down a blanket and placed the girl on it. She put a baby blanket over her and a pillow under her head. She placed a stuffed animal ladybug in the girls arms.

"Sleep," Santana ordered calmly. Rachel obliged right away as to not get another spanking.

The next morning, she wakes up to see Santana changing her diaper.

"You really had to shït last night," Santana said.

out of embarrassment Rachel began sniffle and cry.

"Hush baby," Santana said as she shoved a pacifier in Rachel's mouth.

Rachel looked frantically around the room before pointing to a stuffed blue elephant on her dresser and whining.

"What?" Santana asked, looking up once she had the diaper on the girl. "You want that elephant?" Rachel nodded. Santana walked over and gave the wanted item to the girl.

"School today." Santana said. "What shall my baby wear?" She walked to Rachel's closet and picked out the dress the girl wore often, like when the glee club sang last Friday night. She put the dress on Rachel.

"Cute," Santana commented.

"But can see diaper," Rachel whined when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Barely. No one will notice if you don't draw attention to yourself," Santana said. "If you don't stop complaining, I have a pair of very babyish Velcro shoes you can wear."

"No, mommy. I be good," Rachel said.

"Good, now get in mommy's car. She'll meet you out there in a few minutes," Santana said.

Rachel went to Santana's car and sat in the passenger seat. She pulled the blue elephant, Mr. Elliot from her book bag and snuggled him close. She brought him to school with her everyday he made her feel better when she was sad or scared. She always cuddled him in the bathroom after receiving a slushie facial.

"Aw, my baby is already enjoying her role as she should be," Santana said after she opened the door and got in. "Put your pacifier and elephant in your backpack so you don't draw attention to yourself when we get to school." Rachel did as Santana said.

"Oh and get in the backseat your not big enough to ride up front with Mommy," Santana said.

Rachel pouted but moved to the backseat and sulked all the way to school.

"Remember, no big girl potty," Santana said as she got out of the car and opened the door for Rachel. "Only your diaper. Come get me if you mess yourself."

Rachel nodded but she already had plans to rid herself of the babyish undergarment and change into her regular panties after first period.

Once the bell rang, Rachel got a pass to go to her locker and the bathroom. She changed out of the silly diaper and changed into her Victoria's secret panties. She stuffed the diaper into her backpack so she could change back into it after school before finding Santana to go home.

At study hall, Santana got a pass to go to Rachel's study hall.

"I'm here to change you, little girl," Santana said. They both got permission to go to the bathroom. Rachel was frightened.

Santana got Rachel in position to change her diaper . When she saw that Rachel was no longer in her diaper. She looked very confused and began to yell.

"What the hell is this?"

"I..I..I," Rachel stuttered.

"You're going to be punished," Santana yelled

Rachel cried.

"Don't cry. You brought this on yourself. Youre getting double the slaps on your ašs for this!" Santana said. She yanked the panties down and taped the diaper onto Rachel. "You're lucky I don't lock you into your diapers." she walked out of the bathroom to leave Rachel crying. After Rachel calmed down, she walked back to study hall.

Rachel sat in her seat trying not to look nervous or teary. She was dreading the punishment she had coming when they went home that night. She wanted to snuggle Mr. Elliot but knew she couldn't right then.

Santana smirked once she got back to her own study hall. She had the girl under her spell just like she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana found Rachel right after the last bell rang.

"Car now," she spat.

Rachel gave her frightened look and hurried to the car. Once there she pulled Mr. Elliot from her back and hugged him tightly to her chest.

"Stop smiling," Santana said. "You're being punished right now."

"Ok," rachel said, letting her head hang low. Once they got to the berry household, Santana picked Rachel up and threw her against the couch. She grabbed Mr. Elliot and put him on the table before throwing Rachel over her knee and spanking her.

Rachel was wailing and trashing right away but knew better than to talk. After the spanking was over and Santana had her in her lap Rachel looked at Santana with tear filled eyes.

"I swrroy Mommy, can have Mr. Elliot now?" Rachel asked pointing to the wanted elephant.

"No," Santana said. "Sit on the couch until I come get you. Do not touch the elephant." Rachel whimpered but nodded and sat. Santana got up and grabbed an empty bottle from her bag. She went to the fridge and filled it up with apple juice. She came back a few minutes later to see Rachel had still not touched the elephant.

"Good girl," Santana said, picking up Mr. Elliot and giving it to her before adjusting her in her arms and putting the bottle to her lips. Once she finished, Santana smirked at what she was going to do next.

"Does baby want some dinner?" Santana asked.

Rachel had learned to not ever disagree with Santana so she just nodded and besides she was pretty hungry even if she dreaded what was coming.

Santana walked to the bag and pulled out a jar of baby food. She got a tiny baby spoon and dipped it in the jar. She put it to rachels lips but rachel fussed.

"Open up!" Santana said. Rachel fussed. "Open up or I'll dump this food down your diaper!"

Rachel opened her mouth but spit the food out onto Santana's shirt.

"That's it," Santana said, turning Rachel onto her stomach and dumping the baby food into her diaper before slapping her butt.

Rachel began to sob loudly and kick her legs. Santana left the girl in her mess while she cleaned her shirt. She let her just sit until she couldn't take the girls sobbing any more.

"Mommy," Rachel wailed "Dirty Diapee,"

"I know it's dirty, Rachel," santana said. "I made it dirty."

"No! Poopoos!" Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes, grabbed another diaper, and changed the girl out of her mess. "Better?" Rachel nodded. Santana pulled the girls hair.

"Why you pull it?" rachel said, touching her hair to see if it was still there.

"Punishment," Santana said, pulling on the girls hair again.

"Ow! Mommy! Stop! I be good girl I be good baby," Rachel shrieked.

"Really? So that's why you changed into slūtty panties in the middle of the day? Because you're a good girl?" Santana yelled, pulling rachel's hair again.

"I be good!" Rachel said. "I be good now!"

"Whatever you say. But if I catch you in big girl panties again without my permission, you're in big trouble," Santana said.

"I wuv Mommy," Rachel said childishly before hugging Santana and sucking her thumb.

"I love you too baby, now let's try to have some dinner again,"

Santana carried Rachel back into the kitchen and grabbed another jar of baby food. This time Rachel ate the whole jar with no qualms, but made sure to extra cute and messy.

Santana washed her face off with a warm cloth before changing her diaper again and settling down on the couch for a cuddle to watch Lion King.

"It da cwircle of wife!" Rachel sang along. Santana laughed, kissing Rachel's head.

"You see how much fun it is to be a good girl for Mommy?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded. "Mommy where Mr. Elliot?" Rachel gasped.

"He's right here baby," Santana said giving her the plush elephant.

Rachel snuggled him close and yawned.

"I think someone's ready for a bath and bed time," Santana cooed.

She picked Rachel up and carried her to her bedroom to lay out some pajamas. Them, she walked across the hall and started to run a bath. She undressed Rachel, throwing the diaper in the trash and the old clothes in the hamper. Once the bath was ready, she placed Rachel in the tub and started washing her up.

Rachel splashed happily in the tub let Santana was her.

"Alright baby all clean!" she said. going to lift her out.

"Mommy I not wanna get out," Rachel whined

"Rachel," Santana warned.

She then let herself be lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a towel. Santana took her into the nursery and diapered and dressed her in some pajama's

"Want a night night bottle and bedtime story?" Santana asked

Rachel nodded. Santana patted her diapered bottom before putting a bottle to rachel's lips and going on to tell her a story about a princess in an enchanted land.


	3. Chapter 3

last thing Rachel remembered before falling asleep was being wrapped warmly in Santana's arms. She woke to find herself alone in her bed. Except Mr. Elliot of course, but now her diaper was wet and she was cold. She began to cry for her mommy.

Santana walked into the room.

"How's my baby?" Santana asked. She picked up a diaper and changed her.

"I want mommy!" Rachel said.

"Shh," Santana said. "I'm right here. Just open your eyes and I'm here!" Rachel opened her eyes to see Santana.

"Ok, little girl," Santana said, slipping on a dress on her. "Time for school!"

"Mommy!" Rachel shrieked before they went out the door. "Forgot Mr. Elliot!"

"Mommy will get him for you, go wait in the car." Santana said.

Rachel went to the car and got buckled in when Santana returned she hopped in the front seat and tossed Rachel the beloved Blue Elephant.

"Put him in your bag," Santana said sternly. Rachel did as asked. Once they pulled in the school parking lot, Santana turned to talk to Rachel.

"Mommy will come check on you again during study hall. No changing into big girl underpants or you'll get double the spanking again," Santana said.

Study hall came around and Santana showed up in Rachel's classroom. Rachel skipped happily out of the classroom to Santana.

"Hi Mommy!" she said happily once they were in the hallway.

"Hi baby," Santana cooed. "Is your diaper wet or messy?"

Rachel blushed and nodded before putting her thumb in her mouth.

"No, baby." santana said. "No thumb in mouth at school. You could get caught." Rachel took her thumb out of her mouth. Once they were in the bathroom, the girls went into the largest stall and Santana placed Rachel on the changing table. Happy to see a diaper this time, Santana changed it.

"Go to the car after school," Santana said, walking away.

At lunch Rachel found Santana and sat at the lunch table with her all was well and everyone was having a good time until Rachel spilled her milk all over herself. She looked to Santana and her lip began to quiver.

"C'mon Rach I'll help you clean up," Santana stated calmly taking the girl by the hand.

Quinn and Brittany looked at them weirdly.

Once in the bathroom, Santana locked the door.

"Don't worry, baby. No one can come in. Just us. Cry if you need to," Santana said. Rachel openly sprung tears. Santana wiped all the milk off of rachel's clothes but she was still wet. Santana ran to her locker and got some sweats and a tshirt for Rachel to wear. Once she was all cleaned up, Santana braided back her hair and went back to lunch.

"Mommy, want Mr. Elliot," Rachel whispered as they walked back to the lunch room.

"Not now baby," Santana told her giving her a tight hug.

Rachel pouted and her eyes filled with tears

Rachel continued to cry once they were back at the table.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Oh," Rachel said, starting to wipe her tears. "Nothing, I just miss my dads. They're on a cruise for a month."

Quinn just nodded and continued to eat her lunch. After school Rachel went immediately to Santana's car and climbed in the back seat she quickly pulled Mr. Elliot from her bag and hugged him close while she sobbed loudly.

"I know you had a rough day baby but mommy will make it all better," Santana said once she got in the car and drove home

She picked Rachel up and put her on the couch.

"I'm still going to spank you." Santana said. "But since you didn't have a good day, I'll only make it 5 slaps on each cheek. Ok?" Santana gave her her spanking.

"Now for your bottle," Santana said, getting a bottle of orange juice and feeding Rachel.

Rachel suckled for a few minutes before feeling the stress of the melt away and fell sound asleep in Santana's arms. Santana left her to sleep on the couch and went off to do her homework.

"Mommy, " Rachel called out as she looked through the house for Santana "Mommy!" she called again she finally found Santana in her Dad's study doing her homework. Rachel ran to her and Santana scoped her into her arms and sat her on her lap.

"Have a good nap baby?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded and cuddled close to Santana

"Wet diaper mommy," Rachel said.

"Shh," Santana said. "Mommys doing her homework. When she's done, she'll change you. Go play with mr. Elliot right now."

She sat Rachel on the ground. The girl crawled over to the middle of the room and played with Mr. Elliot.

Rachel played happily for a while before beginning to whimper.

"Mommy diapee cold and uncomfy change now?" She whined.

"Not yet, baby. Mommy has one more problem to do and then she'll change you, ok?" Santana said, going back to her homework. Rachel cried louder.

"Rachel," Santana warned

Rachel sniffled a little and stopped but continued to pout.

"There all finished," Santana said packing up her work. "Now I think there's a little lady who needs a diaper change," Santana said as she picked Rachel up and tickled her stomach.

She placed Rachel on the couch and changed her. She handed Rachel another bottle and she sucked it down eagerly. Santana popped in the Lion King again.

"Mommy I hungwy," Rachel whined.

"Mommy's almost done with dinner," Santana called from the kitchen.

Santana spent a few more moments in the kitchen before going to get Rachel. She let the girls feed herself some chicken strips and carrot sticks and gave her a bottle of apple juice. After cleaning up Rachel and the Kitchen Santana sat Rachel on the floor with her toys and began painting her nails.

"Mommy paint my nails too?" Rachel asked giving the Latina puppy dog eyes and holding out her hands.

"I don't think so sweetie. You're too much of a little wiggle worm to sit still while they dry." Santana said, going back to her own nails.

"Pwease?" Rachel asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh fine," Santana said, picking her up. "But just this once. Mommy won't cave in anymore." Santana wiped rachel's tears with a spare napkin she had at the table.

"Ok, what color do you want?" Santana asked.

"Bwue like mommy!" Rachel said.

"Stay very still Mija," Santana said to her as she swiped the brush across each nail.

Rachel tried to stay as still as possible but wiggled a little she was just so excited to be like mommy!

"Rachel," Santana said. "Stop moving or mommy will stop right now."

"I sorry," rachel said.

"Its ok, just sit still for five more minutes. Then you and I can play a game," Santana said. Rachel sat for five minutes. Santana picked her up and brought her to the living room where a new playpen was assembled. She put Rachel in it.

Santana went around the house cleaning for about an hour before walking back to the living room to get Rachel

"It's bedtime baby," she said "and i think someone has a dirty diaper!" she cooed

Rachel gave her a toothy grin before curling into her hold

She walked to Rachel's bedroom and changed her diaper before laying her on the blanket to sleep. About 20 minutes later, she heard Rachel crying. She ran into rachels room.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"No bed!" rachel cried. "Me not tired! Me want mommy!"

"What if mommy cuddled with you? Then would you be a good girl and sleep?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. Santana picked her up and sat her in the bed and wrapped her arms around her lovingly.

"Sing me song mommy?" Rachel asked

"Ok, baby." Santana said. She thought for a moment and started to sing.

People always say

I have a laugh like my mother does

Guess that makes sense

She taught me how to smile when things get rough

I've got her spirit, she's always got my back

When I look at her I think I want to be just like that

When I love I give it all I've got

Like my mother does

When I'm scared I bow my head and pray

Like my mother does

She's a rock, she is grace

She's an angel, she's my heart and soul

She does it all

When I love, I give it all I've got

Like my mother does

When I'm scared I bow my head and pray

Like my mother does

When I'm weak and unpretty

I know I'm beautiful and strong

Because I see myself

Like my mother does

Laying there wrapped in Santana's arms letting her voice wash over Rachel realized that she'd never felt more special and wanted than at that very moment.

"Mommy almost forgot," Santana said as she untangled herself from Rachel and rummaged through her bag "Mommy bought you a new paci!" She said presenting a pink pacifier with a gold star on it. She placed it between Rachel's lips Rachel began to suck and peacefully fell asleep as Santana crawled back in the bed a cuddled her close.


End file.
